


big god

by americangothic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Possession, you already know what it is babeyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Something is wrong with Elias. Something is-(Well, to put it simply, this town is big enough for two of us.)





	big god

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song of the same name by florence + the machine. don't @ me i have emotions about pre-possession elias

Something is wrong with Elias. Something is-

Well, to put it simply, _ this _ town is big enough for the two of us.

Elias is not a coward. He doesn't shy away from the messes he's landed himself in, and he hardly ever blames other people for them. But right now, he's having trouble accepting that it was his actions that caused this.

It's not every day that something else slips beneath your skin. Maybe it was through his tear ducts. That would be fitting. Either way, Elias isn't quite himself anymore. 

Maybe he never was. That would be pretty unfortunate.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ autisticjon


End file.
